


Fringale

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Hungry Luffy, Luffy Being Luffy, Nakamaship, Nami being Nami, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Tous ceux qui connaissaient un minimum Monkey D. Luffy connaissaient également son désir insatiable pour la nourriture.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Fringale

Tous ceux qui connaissaient un minimum Monkey D. Luffy connaissaient également son désir insatiable pour la nourriture. 

Sur le Sunny, c’était presque devenu un objet de pari (rayez le presque, c'était un objet de pari, totalement). Combien de fringale aura donc leur capitaine aujourd’hui ? Combien de fois Sanji allait-il repousser l’homme élastique de ses cuisines ? Combien de fois les deux hommes se plaindraient de l’un l’autre parce qu’aucun des deux ne bougeaient de leur position ?

Nami était en charge de prendre les paris, quand les voyages entre deux îles se faisaient longs et ennuyeux. Cela permettait un peu d’ambiance sur le navire et personne n’était contre se faire un peu d’argent de temps en temps. Surtout quand gagner contre la jeune femme signifiait baisser un peu sa dette. 

Aujourd’hui, les paris avaient été fait durant le petit-déjeuner, sous le soupir du cuisinier qui se rebutait l’idée d’être un enjeu de pari mais qui ne disait jamais non à un défi. Comme celui de tout faire pour que le sabreur ne reporte pas les enjeux. 

Cet sorte de jeu donnait également des ailes à leur capitaine qui essayait toujours de trouver une nouvelle manière de rentrer dans les cuisines, dans les réserves ou le frigo même. C’était les seuls jours où seul Sanji l’engueulait pour ses tentatives étranges alors il s’y mettait à coeur joie. 

Le cri venant de la cuisine fit se lever Nami pour aller noter une nouvelle croix sous le nom de leur chef sur le magnifique tableau que Franky et Usopp avaient fabriqués pour ces occasions. 

« Non mais je rêve ! » hurlait Sanji pendant que Luffy sortait en trombe de la cuisine, rapidement suivit par le blond avec ses couteaux à la main. « C’est pas avec un gant que tu pourras dévaliser mon frigo espèce d’élastique à chiotte ! »

Le claquement de la porte fût la fin de cette huitième tentative de la journée. Usopp regarda le tableau, où le chef gagnait totalement, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes. 

« C’est la première fois qu’il essaye avec un gant. »

« En effet. » s’amusa Robin « Malheureusement, le Kairoseki ne semble pas se restreindre à du simple tissu. »

« Ce qui est bien pratique vu que nous aurions bien des problèmes sinon. » soupira la navigatrice en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. 

Oui. Tout le monde connaissaient le désir insatiable de Luffy pour la nourriture. Surtout son équipage qui avait posé un cadenas en Kairoseki sur le frigo et la porte des réserves.


End file.
